Networks architectures are beginning to transition to Software Defined Networks (SDNs), where among other things a controller (e.g., a controller based on the OpenFlow specification) interacts with network infrastructure devices (e.g., switches and access points) to “control” communication parameters associated therewith and/or to dictate the behavior of the network infrastructure devices that are handling the actual data traffic. The control may be on all aspects of communication to and from the network infrastructure devices, and, in some instances, multiple controllers may be utilized to interact with the network infrastructure devices and to control various functions (e.g., security, authentication, initialization, etc.).